The present invention relates generally to a gaze tracking system, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system for eye gaze detection and tracking on devices enabled with a camera that is fixed with respect to a moving plane of a screen (e.g., a lap-top, web-cam mounted on a screen, etc.).
Conventional gaze tracking techniques can track gaze in three-dimensions using a two-dimensional monocular camera if the screen is stationary in terms of angle. However, in a practical gaze tracking scenario, a distance and an angle of a user will change between a user and a device (e.g., a lap-top, web-cam mounted on a screen, etc.) because no user can be expected to practically stay and hold a device at a static position along with the angle of the screen can change such as rotating a lap-top screen at the hinge of the lap-top.
Further, conventional techniques for gaze estimation use screen calibration techniques involving mirrors in front of the cameras to get the screen planes rotation and transformation matrix and hence plane.
Also, the algorithms that exist for conventional devices are not capable of working when the angle of the screen changes, thereby altering the mapping of the distance of the human eye and the different points of the screen from the original distance.
That is, there is a technical problem in the conventional techniques that if the angle of the screen changes, then a re-mapping of the screen onto the camera frame is required.